Harry Potter and the Unexpected Muggle
by lilt
Summary: *Completed* An unexpected muggle lands herself in Hogwarts where everything seems strangely familiar. Why is that? What will happen? R&R please!
1. Abroad the Hogwarts Express

I know this type of story has been done many times before and i'm not the first but i've had this idea for awhile and thought i'd finally put pen on paper and write it. Well here goes...and i don't own Harry Potter etc.   
~~~~~  
It was the first of September, I was meeting my friends at Kings Cross Station, at 10:30am and had just arrived (the train had been delayed and now it was 10:55am.) I couldn't wait to see my friends. Diane and Isobel had moved to Australia and were visiting and as for Rachel, well, she moved to study here in London.   
  
I got off the train. The platform was full of people, more than I had expected. I looked around for them, and sure enough, there they all stood, by the barrier between 9 and 10. I approached them and we all stood and smiled. We didn't know what to say. I was about to open my mouth to speak when suddenly I felt a push from behind and fell straight onto, no, into the solid wall! Before I knew what had happened, I found myself on another platform, which did NOT connect to either 9 or 10!   
  
I read the sign above my head and my mouth fell open in shock. "Platform 9 and three quarters" it said. "Hogwarts Express". Oh my god!   
  
"Arthur!" I heard a plump woman calling. A red headed man beside a boy who looked strangely familiar, answered. Together they hurried the young boy of about 15 onto the train, which read "Hogwarts Express". The train looked like it was about to start. I began to walk towards the train, totally confused about this whole thing! Was I dreaming?   
  
Before I had time to nip my cheek or protest, I was hurried onto the train by a man who dressed in...robes? Weird! I boarded the train, well, was forced onto the train and the door was shut in my face. I tried to ask questions but the train suddenly started and I hit the ground from the train's sudden movement.   
  
Well, now that I was on the train and it had started, there was nothing I could do. I went to look for a free compartment. Maybe I'd find someone who could sort me out or at least tell where this train stopped!   
As we moved, the sky began to darken, quite quicker than normal. Anyhow, I needed to sit somewhere! I reached the last compartment of the train as the rest seemed full up. I held the handle to the door when the lights suddenly dimmed and the train came to a stop. The compartment door flew open and I ended up falling through, landing on top of a heap of people.   
  
"Sorry! I'm soo sorry!" I repeated.  
"Who's that?" came a voice.  
"Ginny?"  
"Hermione?"  
By the sound of things there was at least 3 to 4 people in here.   
"Is there a light in here?" I asked. A reply came, though not what I'd expected.  
  
"Lumos" and the room was lit by a... stick? ^_^' Anyway, in the compartment there were two girls and two boys. They all looked around 15 yrs old.   
  
"Who are you?" Said the boy with seriously red hair (and I MEAN red hair!)  
"I'm Andrea Shields and you are?" They introduced themselves. Mr RED head was Ron Weasley, the red headed girl was his younger sister, Ginny, the girl with the bushy hair was Hermione Granger and the last boy, who I'd seen earlier was Harry Potter (this boy had some sort of scar on his forehead. Like a bolt of lightning!)  
"Which house are you in? I've never seen you before." said Hermione, she was the one with the stick.   
  
"I'm in Horncop." At that they all glared at me with puzzled looks. "I don't come to school here." I added quickly.   
  
"Then what are you doing here? You're a wizard right?" she questioned me.   
"Wizard? I'm not a wizard. Are you?" I asked I chuckled as I thought this was some sort of joke. But I must have said something wrong. They all looked worried. I began to explain how I got here in the first place.   
"Well, you see," I began to explain, "I was meeting my friends at Kings Cross Station and then I got pushed into, no that's not possible...I was pushed onto the barrier between 9 and 10 and ended up here."  
"So, you're not a Hogwart's Student then?" asked Ron.   
  
"Never heard of it." At that point they all looked from one to the other and finally back to me. Although they were less confused, their worry was still there. Hermione, (did most of the talking) said that their headmaster would probably send me back with a memory spell. I was gonna ask what exactly that meant when the lights returned and the compartment door opened. Everyone stood up. In came three boys. Two very very very ugly boys and one who looked quite fine but the bleach blonde hair didn't do too well against his pale complexion! He was the first to say something.  
  
"Well well Potter!" he smirked  
"What d'you want now Malfoy" said Ron who seemed ready to pounce on this Malfoy if he moved in any further. Malfoy surveyed the room and the people, finally stopping at me. His smirk disappeared and he looked at me, as though he were scared. Everyone was silent. I had to break the silence.  
  
"You're Malfoy right? Hi, I'm Andrea! So, what kind of name is Malfoy anyway?" I chuckled again at myself and I held out my hand but instead of taking it, he backed out and left. I turned around to face the others, hoping for a reason for his behaviour but they just shrugged. 


	2. Ghostly Encounters

It wasn't long after Malfoy left that the train arrived. The air around me was much cooler (more so than in England!) I mentioned this to them.  
"Well, everyone knows that Hogwarts is situated somewhere in Scotland," said Ron.  
"SCOTLAND!" I shouted so loud that people nearby looked at me strangely. When I looked back again, they had already seated themselves in a nearby carriage. I got on too. "You never told me your school was in Scotland!"  
"Well you never asked," said Ron. Hermione put her arm round my shoulders, "don't worry Dumbledor will get you home."  
"Who?"   
"Dumbledor is our headmaster. He's a famous wi- ," Ron was cut short by Hermione, who shook her head warningly.   
"Chill Hermione. Even if Andrea found out she'd forget once Dumbledor puts a memory charm on her, right?"   
"I suppose." Ron continued with the explanation.  
"Dumbledor is a famous wizard and…" Ron rambled on about this Dumbledor person and I didn't hear much after I heard the word 'wizard'. Were these people really wizards?! What had I landed myself in? I wish that God would just stretch out his hand from Heaven and put me back in London, with my friends! That's not much is it?  
  
*  
I stood outside this huge castle, gaping with my mouth open. What a school. If only my own school was half as big and beautiful! This place was simply…magical! New, as this place was to me, I felt as though I'd come here once before. But how could that be? Probably just déjà vu or something.   
Harry, Hermione and Ron began to walk into the school building via the main entrance that all the students were using, making it very crowded. I forced my way through the load of excited students (they were actually excited about school?!) I reached the marble staircase and waited for the others who hadn't arrived yet.   
Had they got lost? Surely not, this was the nearest staircase to the headmaster's office. Hang on. How did I know that?   
"Excuse me miss…" said an impatient voice. A dark shadow hung over me, I spun round and came face to face with a woman who wore a pointed hat and emerald cloak. The colour in her face drained and she became very pale. She let out a gasp. The impatient tone in her voice had now gone and she spoke as though she didn't have enough breath. "You're…it cannot be!…That is totally impossible!" I looked at her bewildered. Just as I was about to speak to explain who I was, I was interrupted by Harry, who had found me at last.   
"Professor. This girl is a muggle. She accidentally fell through the barrier and got on the Hogwarts Express."   
Colour had now returned to her cheeks and she spoke in a bossy, teacher-like voice again, her eyes not leaving my face. "I see, Mr Potter. If you and Mr Weasly (who had just arrived with Hermione) and Miss Granger could kindly escort Miss Venlo to Professor Dumbledor's office."   
"Do you mean Andrea, professor?" asked Hermione. The professor smiled a weak smile, "I am sorry, yes Miss Granger. I must tend to the first years, the sorting ceremony is to begin very soon." With that she hurried away.   
"Who was that?" I asked once she was away from us.   
"That is Professor McGonagall. She is the transfiguration teacher, and head of our house." Explained Hermione.  
"What are your houses called?"  
"Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and…Slytherin."   
"Nice names. Better than our house names. Plumtree, Chestnut, Hawbarrow and Horncop! They suck!"   
  
*  
  
We arrived eventually outside Dumbledor's office. Though we remained by the statue and couldn't get in because we didn't know the password. In the words of Homer Simpson…D'oh!   
They tried a lot of words ranging from things like, "Sherbet Lemons" to "Fawkes" and "Felulu". ^_^' To me, this head master sounds a bit…strange!  
We gave up hope and they slumped against the cold stonewalls. They were too cold for me, but then again, they wore cloaks and me…I wore a sleeveless top, which was very thin! I paced back and forth. Racking my brains for a password. So far…nothing.  
I must have fallen into a trance or something because moments later Hermione and co. were shaking me lightly. I suddenly snapped out of it.  
"Omnis pro di immortales."  
"What?" they said simultaneously.   
"Huh? Did I just say something?" Did I? How come I can't remember?  
"You spoke in a funny accent. Sounded like Latin or something." Said Ron.   
"You said Omnis Pro di Immortales." Said Hermione.   
"I did? Cool!" I thought about what Hermione said, " Omnis Pro di Immortales?" That did it. The statue slid aside and the corridor was open to us. We looked in shock at each other. I, Andrea, just opened the door….Wow! But how did I know the password? Why do I keep feeling familiar with this place? WHAT'S GOING ON?!  
  
Anyway, all I wanted more than anything was to get back to London, (even though I like Scotland which is besides the point!)  
The corridor was lit by bright lights on either sides. Everyone was quiet, probably thinking the same as I was, before…  
"What was that?" A transparent body-like thing had just floated by casually in front of me.   
"Oh," said Harry, realising what I meant, " That was just a ghost."  
I laughed out, loudly before repeating the statement, " Just a ghost!" And the next moment I had blacked out and hit the hard stone floor. 


	3. Trying on the Sorting Hat

Thousands of candles floated mid-air in the Great Hall. There were four long tables filled on either side by students. I, along with my fellow students walked down the centre and prepared to be sorted. McGonagall stood on the platform ready to read our names in order for us to be sorted.   
The line was slowly getting shorter and as I was near the end I had a long wait. I looked around me at the students, who were all seated at their tables watching the sorting eagerly. But, as I looked around, I noticed that someone wasn't watching the sorting. He was in fact staring at me! For a moment our eyes met but then we both looked away. After that I kept secretly taking peeps at him. He was quite good-looking, young and just genuinely cute!  
*  
  
I don't know how long exactly I had been unconscious for but by the time I had awoken the sun had risen and I could hear muffled voices. One of which belonged to Harry.   
"Please Professor-,"  
"Now Harry, I think you and Ron and Hermione should get some rest and food. I suggest a nice cup of hot cocoa before bed."  
"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, "Will Andrea be sent back to London?"   
"Not quite yet, Miss Granger. I have some questions that need answering." I assume they were satisfied with that reply as I heard slow shuffling of footsteps exiting the room. Moments later I heard Professor McGonagall talk with Dumbledore.  
"Albus, do you really believe she has something to do with-"  
"I don't know Minerva. We will just have to wait until she wakes then we can clear a few things up." What exactly did they mean? I got up slowly, my head spun! I must have hit it bad when I fell! Oww.   
Dumbledore and McGonagall both came to me and there was a few moments silence.   
"Where am I?" I asked them  
"You are in the school Hospital wing. You are safe here." Since when was I in danger anyway? "Miss V-Shields, we have a few questions to ask you. Are you fit enough?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead." They both looked at one another and smiled.   
"Have you ever made anything strange happen when you're mad or unhappy?"  
"Err…not that I can remember."  
"Have you ever had anyone in your family who has ever been a wizard?"  
"No." And so these types of questions continued.   
*  
About 10 minutes later I was asked the strangest question. They suddenly revealed a hat…a tattered wizards hat. Is the best spare they could find?  
"Could you please put this on," asked Dumbledore and as I nodded, McGonagall placed it over my head, covering my eyes. Huge hat I'm telling you. I jumped. A voice in the hat spoke to me.  
"Who's there?" I asked it.  
"Hmm…very similar…so much alike…"  
"Excuse me?"   
"I have never read a person whom is so alike another before! You are the first!"  
What in the world was this hat going on about? Who am I like?   
Then I heard it finally shout out loud, "GRIFFINDOR." After that, McGonagall took off the hat. They both looked tearful. Why? Maybe they were tired…probably me misinterpreting! Then I looked at Dumbledore who smiled and said, "Miss Shields, we will now leave you to rest now. Thank you for you time." And with that he strode away with this lilac cloak flowing behind him.   
"We shall organise you to have a bed in the Griffindor dormitories. Hermione will look after you during your stay here at Hogwarts." Before I could speak she had walked away too.   
I really like the way they question me for ages and then leave me alone in the Hospital wing, wondering about a lot. First, what on earth was that Hat on about? How come I'm not going home right now? And what was that dream about? Who was that guy? 


	4. Curiosity Kills a Cat

During the morning, I stayed in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey (the school nurse) kept constant checks to see if I was fit enough to go join Hermione and co. Not much happened in here though. At first there were a few odd students who came in with injuries and illnesses and it was fascinating to see Madam Pomfrey cure them up with horrific bubbling potions and other medications. I personally would not try them even if I was gonna die! Also, the moving/talking pictures were interesting at first, but soon they walked out and never returned.   
Luckily when it got to lunchtime, Harry along with Hermione and Ron had brought their lunch with them when they came to visit. They had lots of gossip to tell me. Although I didn't fully understand what they meant sometimes, it was good to see familiar faces.   
"I can't believe it!" said Hermione.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as by the look on Hermione's face it was worrying.  
"Professor Binns only gave me 99% for my essay on the history of Trolls! I spent all my holiday writing that!" Oh, I thought, is that it…   
"Cool your jets Hermione." Said Ron, "I'm sure Andrea isn't really bothered! Anyway, we have more important news to tell. I got into the Quidditch Team!! I'm playing the Keeper! Not the best position to play but at least I'm in!"  
"Congratulations…it must be a good thing…and don't mind my asking but…what is Quidditch?"   
"Oh of course, you don't know about Quidditch do you?" I shook my head. Then Ron and Harry both, very eagerly, began to explain about how there were 7 players; Three Chasers, Two Beaters, One Keeper and One Seeker.   
"And there's three kinds of balls!" explained Ron, Harry continued.  
"The Quaffle, which the Chasers pass from one to another and eventually score with…"  
"The Bludger, which zooms around in the air aiming to knock people off their brooms, Fred and George, my twin brothers, the beaters are there to protect our team…"  
"And finally the Golden Snitch, which I as the Seeker needs to keep a look out for since it is very small and very fast. Once it is caught, the game is over and the team get an extra hundred and fifty points." I didn't tell them this but I think this Quidditch sounds really odd wouldn't it get kinda confusing with so many people and balls flying all over the place? The mental image I produced from their description looked funny anyway. Ah well, I'll just have to watch one some time.   
"Well, I can't wait to see you in action."  
  
*  
  
Eventually they went back to class. I was alone again. Madam Pomfrey had left the hospital wing and I was so bored! What could I do? Hermione had left a book behind for me to read. It was her favourite, the title was "Hogwarts: A history". Sounds just SO interesting doesn't it? Yeah right! That would probably bore me even more.   
With nothing better to do, I lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep some more. I could hear soft music playing. Perfect, just what I needed to sleep…sounds like a lullaby… I wonder where it's coming from.   
I sat up with curiosity. I really wanted to find out. But I shouldn't go walking around in a place like this, who knows what could happen.   
"Curiosity kills a cat!" I kept repeating to myself. " But, I'm not a cat!" Ha! Right, that's it I'm off! I slid out of bed and headed straight for the door. Madam Pomfrey hadn't returned yet. I could still hear the faint music playing. I followed it.   
The corridors were a lot cooler than my warm bed. I felt shivers down my spine as I walked down the empty corridors. The fire torches used to lighten the corridors kept flickering and every time they did, I would jump. I felt like someone was following me. But obviously no one was. I'm just scaring myself.   
The music was getting louder as I approached the end of this corridor, where a huge door stood. I turned back and could no longer see the light from the hospital wing. This was the point at which I could not turn back. I'd come this far I had to go in. A sign was written on the door. It read:  
TROPHY ROOM  
I walked in. A burning fire dimly lighted the room. All the gold and silver trophies were amazing! I'd never seen so many before in my life! They all looked the same but one. It was reasonably small but it stood out as though it was calling me. I walked closer to it and read it. That name! Where had I heard it? It was almost as familiar as my own. Yet this was the only time I'd heard of it! Then I stood back again with a frown. My eyes wandered and searched the room for something. As though I knew there was more to this room than meets the eye, but what? I looked high and low, left and right but nothing.   
Just as I gave up and was ready to leave, I remembered. There was a door. A door that only I knew existed. I walked back to that trophy and from under it I found a chain with a pendent in the form of the letter 'H'. I took hold of the key and turned around to face a bare wall. On it, the four houses were carved on, surrounding the school crest. I took the 'H' and placed it on the 'H' of the school crest. Perfect fit. Magically a metal handle formed. I clasped my entire hand around the round metal handle, took a deep breath and turned it. I heard the door click open. It was dark. I stepped in and immediately flames flared up on the wall torches, making me jump. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I gasped. There was a boy standing with his back to me looking out the window.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he turned to look at me. It's HIM!   
  
  
Note from Lilt:  
I'd like to thank all people who have reviewed my story so far. I'm so grateful! It's because of u all that i'm still writing! I hope you liked this chapter! Well thanx and i'll write as fast as my fingers will type!   
Bye for now! 


	5. Someone Special

"Do I…know you?" I asked. He nodded.   
"Are you a student?" He nodded again. "So, you're a wizard then." He smiled at that, "I wish I was one." I added.   
"But you are a wizard," he spoke for the first time.   
"Actually, I'm not a student here. I accidentally landed myself here. It was just an accident. I'll probably go home soon!" My mind lingered on that thought for a while. Home. When would I go home?  
"Please don't go," he said, I stared at him, " It … I don't meet people often."  
"But…you're a student, there's plenty of people here at Hogwarts. I've seen them!"  
"Well, not many people know I'm here and I can't get out."  
"So…you've never been out of this room before?" he shook his head, "How long have you been in here for?"   
"Years." He paused, "It's not that I don't want to get out, but I'm here for a reason. I'm waiting for someone."  
"Waiting, for who?"  
"Someone special."  
*  
Have you ever had those times when you meet someone for the first time and you just get on so well that you feel like you've known each other for years? I was feeling that now. I spent my entire afternoon there, sat with him by the fire and having a good chat about…me. I told him how I got to Hogwarts and Harry and co. and all my best friends back in London. (I wonder what they're doing now?)   
The afternoon passed by so quickly it was unbelievable. By the time we started to talk about him, it was dark outside.   
"Both my parents are dead. They died when I was very young…" he really needed cheering up. But what could I do? I know!  
"I've got an idea!" I got up and approached the door, looking back I added, "Wait here! I'll be right back!" I exited the room and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing. No one. I left the room immediately and ran down one corridor after another. I turned the corner without slowing resulting in a collision! We fell onto the floor, hard.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-," it was Malfoy and the ugly mugs, who were picking themselves up. Just whom I needed!   
"Sorry, I'm very sorry. Could you tell me how to find Harry?" He didn't answer; his anger drained away quickly and was quickly replaced by…fear.   
"A-At the-the g-great h-all," he stuttered. I smiled and ran off. Someday I have to find out why he's so scared of me. But not now, I have something to do!   
I reached the hall. I know why they call it the Great Hall. The doors were great enough. Inside there were floating candles and the ceiling was dark with grey clouds. I knew it was bewitched to look like the sky outside (Hermione!). Although I had found the hall, it would not be so easy to find Harry and co. The room was so full! So then I had an idea.   
I got up onto the platform where the teachers, I presume would have sat and yelled across the room. "SORRY TO DISTURB YOU ALL!" with everyone's attention now, I could speak normally. I must admit with so many people glaring it was dead scary! "I'm looking for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." From the long tables I could see that three people had stood up, looking rather uncomfortable. I jumped off the platform and ran to them. Conversation in the hall resumed though a lot quieter than before. Some people were obviously eavesdropping!   
"What's up Andrea?" asked Hermione.  
"I'll show you. Follow me!" I took them back to the Trophy room. The door was shut. I whipped out my key but to my astonishment the carving on the wall had disappeared.   
"No!"  
"What's that in your hand Andrea?" asked Harry.  
"A key," I answered quickly as I looked closely at the wall hoping to find some thing.  
"What's going on Andrea?" asked Hermione.  
"I heard music and so I came in here and found that there was a door on that wall. I found this key too and used it to open the door. And there was a boy in there! He had been locked in there for years waiting for someone special."   
"What are you all doing in here?"   
"Professor Snape!" they said in unison. He was a professor? He looked pure evil! He had slick greasy black hair and had a slow and scary voice. Professor Snape eyed each one of us and like Malfoy stopped on me. His eyes widened.   
"What is your name?"  
"Andrea Shields, sir." I said. He kept his eyes on me for a moment longer before turning to Harry.   
"15 points will be taken off Griffindor house!" said Professor Snape.  
"What?" exclaimed Harry and Ron.   
"Or would you prefer detention Mr Potter?" Snape strode out of the room.  
"I HATE that man!" yelled Ron.  
"No, he hates me." said Harry. I don't get it. Why had that door disappeared? And where is that boy now? 


	6. Quidditch: Last Minute Back Up Plan

I left the hospital wing a few days later and I never went to the trophy room again. Harry, Ron and Hermione had convinced me not to return there as they said something about finding strange rooms sometimes that disappear.   
I joined Hermione's dormitory in Griffindor house, sharing the dorm with Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil. I wasn't too keen on them. They were a bit…giggly/irritating. Anyways, I met Ron's elder twin brothers. Gred and Forge, very funny people. They invited me for some homemade cookies once, tempting but Ron told me that they had probably bewitched them, so I passed.   
Most of the time, Hermione would be helping Harry and Ron with their homework if they weren't having Quidditch practise.   
And yes, the Quidditch season had started now that October had arrived. I had in fact spent a month here already! No one had mentioned anything about me going home yet though.   
On the 15th of October, Griffindor were due to play against Slytherin in the first game of Quidditch. There were still 3 days. I can't wait!  
After breakfast on the 14th, Hermione and I took some toast for Harry and Ron. I'd heard a lot about Quidditch but I had never seen it being played. It was just as exciting as the boys made it out to be. 7 players on broomsticks flying around the field, it was cool!  
Watching all these brooms whizzing around was tiresome and it made my head spin. I started to doze off…  
When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer on the ground. I was up in the sky on a broom; I was flying! Not alone either. He was there, flying beside me, keeping a close eye on me in case I fell. The sun beamed down on us and revealed his happy smile. I flew quickly around the treetop and the straight, against the light wind, shutting my eyes and feeling the cool breeze on my face. It was refreshing.   
It was Hermione's scream that brought me back to reality. I burst open my eyes and looking out onto the Quidditch field.   
"Katie's been hit!" shouted Hermione who dashed off towards the pitch. I followed closely behind. We reached the group of worried Griffindor players and there lying motionless on the ground was Katie Bell, one of the Chasers. She had been knocked unconscious by a bludger. Griffindor would be one chaser short for tomorrow's match!   
  
*  
The 15th came quicker than they all hoped and they were still a chaser short! Harry and everyone had been so worried but now, they had one idea.   
"Please Hermione!" said the Griffindor team in unison.  
"No Harry! You know I can't fly!"  
"Hermione you're our last chance! If we're a player short we'll lose to Slytherin for sure!" pleaded Harry and Ron. Hermione was outnumbered and she wasn't so hard hearted anyway.   
"OK," she muttered, "I'll do it, but I'm not very good!" That's the first time I've ever heard her say she's not good at something!   
Anyway, so that morning Griffindor's team with their new player went to the pitch. (They didn't have any lessons in order to practise with Hermione). I tagged along obviously. They all went on to train Hermione and I just sat on the grass next to the spare broomsticks. I looked at the nearest one to me. I stretched out my hand to touch it; it jolted suddenly. I jumped. I got up and held my hand out directly above the handle. I've seen Harry do this a lot of times.  
"UP!" I didn't expect anything to happen, but something did. Immediately after I shouted the command it shot up into my hand. I looked around me but no one had noticed. I felt a familiar tingling in my hand from the broom. Strange. If I'm not a wizard then I shouldn't be able to command a broom? Wizard or not I had to try so I mounted the broom and pushed off the ground. Instead of flying I landed with a thud on the ground. Oww!  
Three is my lucky number; therefore I'm going to try again! But, guess what. I landed with a thud again! That's it! I've had enough! I threw the broom back with the rest and sat down again and rubbed my now bruised arm! I'm so stupid as if I could really fly!  
I leant against the wall and like last time began to doze off…  
"Don't give up." What? I looked around me. Harry and co were still practising so who's was that voice? "You know you can fly if you want to. Just pick up a broom and try…"  
"Who's there? Who are you? Come out!" No reply. I got up and surveyed the pitch. I turned from left to right and then back to the left again and finally looking down at the pile of brooms.   
"UP!" The broom rose once more and I clasped it tightly. I mounted the broom again and kicked off. I didn't fall. I didn't stand still. I was moving up and up and up. The wind blew in my face. I pulled the broom to stop and hovered. I knew exactly how to control it. This was amazing. This was wonderful! The broom obeyed every movement that my hands made! But how is this happening? How can I fly? I don't know magic! Or do I? 


	7. Go Go Griffindor

I could hear the others all mumbling below me. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood gaping with their mouths in an, 'O' shape! I can't believe I could do this! Fred and George were wolf whistling as I did some stunts in the air (I never realised how dangerous they were at the time!)   
I landed by the team a bit later where there was a mixture of comments. The majority of them were happy and cheering and congratulating me. Harry and Ron were still shocked and Hermione seemed very confused.   
"But you're not a wizard, how can you fly?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders, too happy to worry right now.   
"Maybe we could have Andrea play with us as Chaser!" suggested Angelina. Fred and George agreed (they were the captains of Griffindor's team).   
"Me?" I looked at Hermione to see what she had to say. She seemed very pleased with that idea as this meant she didn't have to play.   
"Cool!" I said, "Count me in then!"  
  
*  
  
Luckily Chasers weren't exactly hard to train for. Just needed to practise shooting and passing the balls. I liked it!  
The time came very soon for the match to begin. I changed into the Griffindor robes and marched onto the pitch with my team. Everyone but Slytherin was cheering for us! This was major cool!  
"Mount your brooms," shouted Madam Hooch, the referee for the game. I got on and immediately all the building tension left as I flew into the air. I could hear the commentator's voice echoing around the pitch.   
"Today's match is Griffindor Vs Slytherin. The bludgers are released followed by the golden snitch. Madam Hooch takes the Quaffle - and the game begins!" I watched as the Quaffle left her hands and immediately made a move for it.   
"Griffindor's sub-Chaser Andrea Shields makes the first move for the Quaffle. Believe it or not, she is a muggle who doesn't know any magic. So how can she fly -"  
"Jordan please get on with the commentating!"  
"Of course Professor. Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle -Captain Marcus Flint zooms off towards the goals, which is guarded by Ronald Wesley, a new-by to the team. The beaters little brother, second youngest in their fam-," he was cut short again by Professor McGonagall.   
"We don't need each players family background Jordan!" she was irritated.   
"Ooh, that was a close one, goal saved by keeper - Griffindor now in possession of the Quaffle - it goes from Angelina Johnson to Andrea Shields who makes a swift dive under Flint and heads quickly towards the Slytherin goals. The keeper comes forward to intercept but it seems that the chasers have out smarted him - Angelina with the Quaffle and an unguarded goal - she SCORES! 10 points to Griffindor!"  
Suddenly the audience all gasped though some did cheer (the Slytherins). I looked below and there was Alicia on the ground motionless, just like Katie Bell.   
"Griffindor Chaser, Alicia Spinnet has been hit! That leaves them another chaser short. It's up to Angelina and Andrea now! Right, Andrea with the Quaffle just dodges a mad bludger aimed towards her by the Slytherin beater. She takes it all the way - past Flint, past Adrian Pucey dodges yet another bludger and - YES! SCORES! Another 10 points to Griffindor!"  
I saw Flint; he looked like he wanted to murder me! Woops! Too bad!   
"Slytherin have the Quaffle - heads towards the goals - and misses! Too Bad Flinty! FLINT YOU B-"  
Ron had been hit by a bludger aimed at him by Flint! Now I could murder him!   
"Pukey Pucey has the Quaffle - heads for the now unfairly unguarded hoops and OH NO! He scores! Damn him!"  
"JORDON!"  
"10 point to Slytherin! OH MY - THAT'S NOT FAIR! Angelina has been hit too! Now with only one chaser how can they possibly win? The ball passes between Pucey and Flint who pelts it at the hoops and scores! 10 points to Slytherin." I looked over to Fred and George who looked at me as if to say 'you can do it'.   
"Andrea the lone chaser has possession of the Quaffle - heads for the heavily defended goals - breaks the defence line but is stopped by Bletchley the keeper."  
After that attempt Slytherin had possession of the ball all the time. Flint scored a total of 7 times and the other two both scoring 4 times! That makes it-   
"The score so far: Griffindor 20 points and Slytherin 170 points. Even if the Golden Snitch, which has not appeared once yet, were taken by Potter Griffindor would not win! Wait! Was that it? The Golden Snitch! Both seekers rocketed after it; one seeker on the Nimbus 2001 and the other on the Firebolt - this is a close game! GO POTTER!"  
Everyone watched Malfoy and Harry. This was my chance.   
"What's that? Andrea has the Quaffle - she swerves around a beater - Potter closes in on the Snitch - closely followed by Malfoy - Andrea reaches the defence area - Flint pelts a bludger after her at a very fast speed! It hits her on the shoulder! - Potter stretches out his hand, nearly…nearly - YES! Potter catches the Golden Sn- What was that? Andrea Shield scored a winning goal as well! This is just wonderful! That means-" The audience cheered so loudly the pain in my shoulder eased. I can't believe I did it! I scored the winning goal just before Harry caught the Snitch!   
"GRIFFINDOR WIN WITH 180 POINTS!!" I landed hard on the ground. Fred, George, Harry and Hermione all came to see how my shoulder was. Now the excitement was over, the pain hit me hard! I'm sure I'd broken it!   
"Out of the way!" it was Madam Pomfrey, she put me on a floating stretcher and I was carried off to my favourite place…the hospital wing!   
I was in there for some time. Eventually my shoulder healed a little, though I still couldn't move it. Ron woke up soon. He was fine, nothing broken and the same for the other chasers. When they said that Quidditch was dangerous I didn't think it was that dangerous!   
  
*  
  
A week later I left the hospital wing with my arm in a sling. Hermione came with Ginny to take me back to the Griffindor tower. Harry and Ron were busy with the rest practising for their next match again Hufflepuff. Glad in a way that I'm not playing.  
The corridors were pretty deserted as we walked back. Hermione and Ginny walked either side of me.  
"What you did at the match was great! I couldn't believe you scored that goal at last minute, just before Harry caught the snitch!" said Hermione.  
"Exactly, with that injure shoulder as-," Ginny stopped.  
"Ginn-." Hermione stopped talking too. I turned to look at them they were both laying on the ground. Someone was behind me I could feel it. I spun around quickly and caught a glimpse of a small man with one finger missing before I blanked out… 


	8. The Shrieking Shack

It was quiet. It was cold. And I woke feeling a sharp pain in my injured shoulder. I tried to sit myself up, it was difficult as my arms had been tied behind my back and my legs tied together. I shifted from side to side and eventually, in a way, propped myself up against the crumbling wall.   
The room was small, a bedroom I think. The windows were boarded up; the floorboards looked very old and 'dead'. Apart from that, there was a four-poster bed (very webby) and to the right of that there was a door.   
On either side of me, there was Hermione and Ginny, both still unconscious. I pushed against Hermione to try and wake her.  
"Hermione," she opened her eyes.   
"Where am I?" she said as she tried to sit up but failed.   
"I don't know, some kind of derelict house I guess."  
"Hang on…" she spoke in almost a whisper, "This is the Shrieking Shack!" At that point Ginny began to stir.   
"Where are we? What happened?"   
"We're in the Shrieking Shack. You know, the one that me, Ron and Harry went to in our third year. It was here that we found out that Peter Pettigrew was actually alive and that Sirius was innocent."  
"Quite right, Miss Granger." The door creaked open and in came that man. The one I saw before I blacked out, I presume he was responsible for our being here!  
"PETER!" shrieked Hermione. Peter smiled though he had a hint of fear in it, "What do you want with us?"   
"I thought you would have guessed. You were a bright girl."   
"You want to use us as hostages to get Harry here!" Peter smiled again.  
"Very good, very good. And that is why I need to keep you alive before Harry comes."   
"Harry'll never fall for into you're trap! You small, ugly…nine fingered FREAK!" I shouted. He looked at me, shocked but then he burst out into laughter. I continued, "Anyway, Dumbledore will find out and he'll stop you and probably kill you!" His laughter continued.   
"And that is why, my dear, I won't let him find out." He picked up his wand and pointed it directly at Ginny and said, "Imperio."   
"No!" shouted Hermione. Peter untied Ginny and spoke to her, ignoring Hermione who was seriously trying to stop him.   
"Ginny can you hear me?"  
"Yes."  
"I want you to find Harry Potter and bring him here. But don't let anyone else know. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." And with that, Ginny left the room, Peter following her out and shutting the door behind him.  
"What shall we do?" I asked. Hermione had gone pale.   
"We can do nothing. I don't even have my wand!" She looked close to tears.   
"What if Harry comes? Voldemort would probably kill him…"   
I didn't know what to do. All I could do was comfort Hermione and hope with all my heart that Harry would realise that Ginny was under a spell and not come…   
Listening to Hermione made me want to cry as well, but I had to keep strong. I couldn't let Peter see us both crying! That would just show our fear and I can't let us be defeated! I can't and I won't!  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Hermione stopped crying and we had nothing to do except talk. We hadn't really had a real girl to girl talk before. And there was one question that I had to ask in case I did die.  
"Hermione, who do you like more, Ron or Harry?" she looked at me. Then she giggled, "Whom do you think?"  
"Well, it's clear that Ron is totally falling for you and Harry, well, he cares about you a lot."  
"To be honest I don't know who I like." It was then that we heard movement outside. My stomach did a twist, my heart stopped…  
"Hermione!" It was Harry! I can't believe him!   
"Hermione, where are you?" Ron was with him.   
"Ron! Harry! In here!" shouted Hermione. The door swung open and in they ran.   
"Hermione! Andrea!" they said in unison. They immediately helped to remove the ropes. It felt nice to be free again!  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." But before we reached the door, the room darkened. We held onto one another so that no matter what we would stay as a group. The floor seemed to have turned into a liquid - it was melting! And then…  
"AHHHHH!" All of us fell into this liquid-floor. The world around us seemed to be spinning at a very fast speed. I couldn't make out what the entire blur around me was. Within moments of this fall, we landed - hard, on solid ground again. We got up and dusted off the dirt.   
"Is everyone OK?" asked Harry. We all replied with a 'yes'.   
"Where are we?" I asked. Looking around, it was dark, except for a beam of moonlight that was let in through the high circular window.   
"Welcome," said a voice. We turned to see a figure walking out of the shadow and into the light. At that point, flames flared up on the torches and the room was filled with light. This figure turned out to be a man. A man wearing a black robe and had what seemed like red slits for eyes. I looked at him. I'd seen him before; I know I have - somewhere…  
"VOLDEMORT!" I heard Harry gasp. This, was Voldemort? 


	9. Tormentio

The story so far: Peter Pettigrew had kidnapped Me, Hermione and Ginny! Then he used a spell on Ginny and forced her to bring Harry here, an evil trap! Then Harry and Ron came to our rescue. Finally we arrived here, and met Voldemort in person! What will he do to us?  
"Voldemort!" Harry gasped.   
"Haven't forgotten me have you Harry?" he had a grin on his face. In his right hand there was his wand, quite similar to Harry's, which was in his right hand too.   
"How could I? You're the murderer of my parents…and Cedric!" Unhappiness dawned over Harry's face at the mentioning of Cedric.   
"How about we put the past behind us, eh Harry?" What was Voldemort after? "Come and join me, together we could rule the world! We would be the greatest wizards ever! How about it?"  
"NEVER! I would never join you!" spat Harry. (You go boy!)  
"I gave you a chance Harry," Voldemort shuck his head with a fake disappointment. He pointed his wand at the floor between Harry and us, "Separatus!" Before anyone could do anything, a piece of glass separated Harry from us. "I won't kill you so easily Harry. First I will kill each and everyone of your friends slowly and painfully, and then I'll rid you from this world as I intended 15 years ago!" Voldemort spotted Ron who just pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" and Ron's wand was taken.   
"Let's have a look," Voldemort continued to say, "Which to torture first? Ah, I know, how about the mud blood!" He pointed his wand directly at Hermione's face. She held her breath, looking at the stick.   
"Tormentio!" All at once many things happened. First a jet of ice blue light shot out of his wand; Hermione held her arms as a sort of protection and the room filled with blinding light. I shielded the light from my face.   
"RON!" I removed my arms and was shocked. "Ron! Speak to me!" Blood was trickling down his head, as he lay unconscious in Hermione's arms. She was crying. Harry was banging his fist against the glass wall and shouting to Ron. I can't believe he did that. He threw himself in front of Hermione to save her…Ron…  
"How sweet," spat Voldemort, "it's making me feel sick!" He turned to Harry who behind the glass, looked at Voldemort with vengeful eyes. "How's the show so far Harry? Not entertaining enough eh? Well let the show go on!" he turned back to Hermione who no longer seemed to care. She held tightly to Ron, still crying. Voldemort lifted his arm slowly and pointed it to Hermione…  
"Avada-,"   
"Stop!" I stood with my arms out, in front of Voldemort. He did stop. He stared at me with those red eyes and I stared back, neither of us blinked. All went silent. He lowered the wand. Standing here I didn't feel afraid, even though I knew he could kill me easily. But another feeling filled me. The feeling that I had been in this position before…  
The look in his eyes told me that he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly drowsiness hit me and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt my eyes lose the fight and my eyes shut. Like a movie, images flashed in my mind and I saw it all.   
First there was the sorting ceremony, then the first flying lesson, Dumbledore, McGonagall and finally stopping at a room; the room. The boy approached me, held my hand in his and said, "You've finally come…Lola…" 


	10. Lola Venlo

"Close your eyes Lola and don't open them until I tell you to," he said. I obediently shut my eyes. He took my hand and led me away. It was awkward walking around with my eyes shut, though I felt safe with him leading me, I always did feel safe with him.   
Eventually we stopped. "I'm ready now!" I opened my eyes, which had to adjust to the room. I looked around and my eyes were glued to the shining object on the table.   
"Happy Birthday Lola!" he whispered to my ear. I ran over to the gift.   
"It really is the Scorpius! (The best broomstick)," I spun around and hugged him. I had always wanted this broomstick, but I never had the money for it! "You shouldn't have spent so much on me!"  
"Yes I should! I love you Lola. I would do anything to make you happy!" He smiled that sweet, adorable smile. We embraced again.   
"I love you too!"  
  
*  
"Andrea's awake!" I shook my head.   
"What's going on? Why am I here?" I was in the hospital wing! "Where are Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew?"   
"Calm, my dear," Dumbledore came up to the bed and he had a twinkle in his eyes that was strangely relieving. "Everyone is safe and well, Voldemort and Peter have escaped."  
"Why? I mean, how come he didn't finish us off?"  
"For that answer, you will have to ask Harry." I looked at Harry.   
"Well, after you threw yourself to save Hermione, everyone stopped moving. You and Voldemort just looked at one another. And then you fell into some sort of trance and Voldemort just… well, he just left." I thought about it. Questions formed in my mind, though I knew that Harry could answer none of them. But:  
"Professor Dumbledore? Who is Lola Venlo?" I caught McGonagall's surprised face. Then back to Dumbledore who cleaned his half moon spectacles and after replacing them onto his nose, looked at me solemnly.   
"Miss Venlo was once a student here. But…in her final year she - died."   
  
*  
  
That afternoon I went to visit Ron, who unfortunately was still unconscious. Hermione had stayed by his side all night and day. Whilst being seated by Hermione, my mind was thinking about Lola Venlo and Voldemort. Why was it that I always dreamt of her, even though I had never seen her face before? As for Voldemort, why had he just left? It was a perfect opportunity to crush us all once and for all!   
It was late. I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were filling my mind. I decided to take a stroll around the castle. I walked, not noting where I was going but I finally stopped outside the library door. I entered.  
It was dark so I lit at torch and paced up and down the aisles. It was the first time I'd come to the library. Then a thought hit me. If Lola Venlo was once a student here, I'm sure there would be some record of her! With hope now, I searched each and every bookshelf.   
"Hogwarts: Student listings; perfect!" I seated myself at one of the tables and flipped through it. "Venlo - 'V'" Found it!   
The passage read:   
  
'Venlo, Lola.   
Griffindor house.  
Quidditch Team: Chaser  
Prefect, Head Girl.   
Died age 17.'  
  
On the opposite page there was a photo but it was empty. I waited and waited and waited but the photo remained empty. Soon, I felt drowsiness hit me. I tried to stay awake and without realising it, I fell asleep.   
The first rays of sunshine woke me the next morning. I sat up and stretched. I took a glimpse at the book quickly and the photo was no longer empty. There, in the picture, smiling back was a girl. It was Lola Venlo. It was - me! 


	11. The Northern Tower

(i think that some of the information in this chapter doesn't match that in the book but oh well)  
  
I ran as fast as I could back to the Griffindor dorms. Harry and Hermione had just come out into the common room as I entered.   
"Harry! Hermione!" I showed the book and the photo of Lola Venlo. Afterwards they looked, shocked.   
"But who exactly is she?" asked Harry, " I mean, are you related?" I shrugged my shoulders. From what I knew I didn't have anything to do with Lola Venlo.   
That morning, Harry and co went to class as usual and I didn't feel like attending with them. I decided to wander around; I wanted to be alone; to think.   
I'd been here for over two months now. And for such a short amount of time, a lot had happened to me. I met Harry and co; I saw ghosts; I found that room with that boy; I played Quidditch breaking a shoulder along the way; survived from Voldemort; and now I was connected to this girl who died, Lola Venlo. How did she die? Who was she? Was it because of her that we escaped from Voldemort?   
I stopped at the bottom of a flight of stairs, which led the Northern Tower. I had followed Harry and Ron there before for their Divination class once. Maybe that freaky professor could tell me some more information about Lola, she is after all the divination teacher!   
Outside the door, I took a deep breath and before my hand had touched the door, a voice spoke to me.   
"Come in, my dear," I looked around and then went in. It was dark and smoky as usual. Professor Trelawney was somewhere in the shadows, I could feel her. "I wondered when you would come here, Miss Shields. Take a seat my dear." I sat down. I felt uneasy, as I couldn't see where she actually was! I wish she would just show herself!   
And then, as though she'd read my mind, she stepped out of the shadow. She looked different today. Usually she seemed too smiley and happy (even when predicting Harry's next death) yet now, she seemed very serious. Her smile looked scary, evil!   
"Sorry, to interrupt you Professor, but I was wondering -," she held up a silencing finger. I shut up. She looked directly into my eyes. We held our eye contact for what seemed like hours. Even though I wasn't standing, my knees seemed to go weak from fright.   
"Miss Shields, if I am not mistaken you are wondering who this Lola Venlo is. Am I right?" I nodded, shocked. She turned her back to me and walked towards her crystal ball. Still looking at the ball, she called me to her side. I obeyed. "Tell me Miss Shields, what do you see?" I looked at the misty crystal ball.  
"I see the Great Hall. It's some sort of ceremony. There's the Sorting Hat. There's that boy watching. Now we're in Griffindor Dormitory but it's different. There's a girl. She looks into the mirror. It's me…no it's Lola. She's wearing the head girl badge. She seems to be making herself up for a night out or something. The scenes changed. She's arrived in that room, the one with the boy. He's bought her a broomstick. She hugs him. The scenes changed again. They're outside flying on broomsticks. They're laughing. It's black! There is someone in a black cloak… it is Voldemort. He's pointing his wand at her! There's a green light! She's …dead!" The ball resumed its misty look again. I suddenly felt very dizzy. I could hardly stand. I felt myself fall backwards but someone caught me. It wasn't Professor Trelawney. It was Dumbledore.   
"Are you OK Miss Shields?"   
"Yes…yes sir, I am. Thank you."  
"Seeing through the crystal ball always made me dizzy," his eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles. He helped me sit down on a chair.   
"Professor," I began but I didn't know what to ask and what he would answer, "Please tell me! Who is Lola Venlo? And who was she to Voldemort, why did he kill her?"  
He sighed. "I suppose it is time you knew the truth. Miss Venlo was once a student here, as you already know. It was when I was still teaching that she started here. She, like yourself was put into Griffindor and made a wonderful Chaser in the Quidditch team. But during her last year here, she died. Lord Voldemort murdered her except at that time he wasn't the Voldemort we all know now, he was just a wizard who had just left Hogwarts. His name was Tom Riddle."   
"What had she done to this Tom Riddle to have had to die?" I asked.  
"I do not know. All I know is that not long after that incident, Tom Riddle disappeared completely and resurfaced as Lord Voldemort."  
"If Tom Riddle was only a year older than Lola, then they must have known each other!"  
"They didn't just know each other, they were friends…very close friends."  
"And what did Tom Riddle look like?" Dumbledore swished his hand and a picture formed in the air. I looked at it, stunned. The same dark hair, those eyes, the same features… the boy in that room is Tom Riddle! 


	12. The Past Revealed

Down one staircase after another; corridor after corridor and finally I reached my destination. I had to find out once and for all what was going on! I went into the Trophy Room, snapped the chain around my neck and took hold of the 'H'. I stood in front of the secret door. Outside the clouds moved to reveal the full moon and the markings on the wall appeared. I placed the pendant on the 'H' and the door swung open.   
Tom Riddle stood as he did last time and on seeing me, smiled and ran up to me. I stepped back.   
"What do you want Tom Riddle? Why are you at Hogwarts?"  
"Let me explain." Everything around me began to blend together and spin. I closed my eyes and I heard a distant voice calling me, "ANDREA!" I opened my eyes. It was Harry. He tried to come through the door, but he couldn't. Some sort of barrier had formed which meant, whatever happened, I had to face it alone.   
  
*  
Thousands of candles floated mid-air in the Great Hall. There were four long tables filled on either side by students. I, along with my fellow students walked down the centre and prepared to be sorted. McGonagall stood on the platform ready to read our names in order for us to be sorted.   
The line was slowly getting shorter and as I was near the end I had a long wait. I looked around me at the students, who were all seated at their tables watching the sorting eagerly. But, as I looked around, I noticed that someone wasn't watching the sorting. He was in fact staring at me! For a moment our eyes met but then we both looked away. After that I kept secretly taking peeps at him. He was quite good-looking, young and just genuinely cute!  
I was sorted into Griffindor that night. I hated it here at Hogwarts. I had no friends, I didn't understand the work and I cried myself to sleep every night. I hate it!   
One night, I stayed in the library studying for my test the next day but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't understand! I cried yet again. And it was at that point that he appeared.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I cried even more. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."  
"Do you have a tissue?" I asked.  
"Err…" He began immediately to take everything out of his pockets in a very clumsy manner and eventually pulled out an old dirty tissue. " I have an old one." I couldn't help but laugh. "You have a beautiful smile."   
Ever since that night, we became friends, even though he was a Slytherin and I was a Griffindor. He helped me with my studies, which improved greatly and even taught me to fly. In my second year I was picked to be the chaser for the Griffindor team!  
In most of our spare time we would practise together. We would fly side by side. He was always there, keeping a close eye on me in case I fell. The sun beamed down on us and revealed his happy smile. I flew quickly around the treetop but my hand slipped and I began to fall faster and faster. I was waiting for the ground to hit me but it never did. Tom caught me and together we flew on his broom.   
Then my birthday came and Tom had another surprise waiting.  
"Close your eyes Lola and don't open them until I tell you to," he said. I obediently shut my eyes. He took my hand and led me away. It was awkward walking around with my eyes shut, though I felt safe with him leading me; I always did feel safe with him.   
Eventually we stopped. "I'm ready now!" I opened my eyes, which had to adjust to the room. I looked around and my eyes were glued to the shining object on the table.   
"Happy Birthday Lola!" he whispered to my ear. I ran over to the gift.   
"It really is the Scorpius! (The best broomstick)," I spun around and hugged him. I had always wanted this broomstick, but I never had the money for it! "You shouldn't have spent so much on me!"  
"Yes I should! I love you Lola. I would do anything to make you happy!" He smiled that sweet, adorable smile. We embraced again.   
"I love you too!" Every moment I spent with him was the best times of my life. But I knew that all this was too good to last.   
When I was in my fifth year, he was in his seventh, his last. That Christmas, the school were putting on a Christmas Ball. Obviously I went with Tom and we danced the night away in each other's arms. At about 10 that night, we escaped from the big hall and went to our secret room that Tom had found in the Trophy Room. And it was there that he proposed to me. He got onto his knees, took my hands in his and asked:  
"Lola, will you marry me?"   
"Of course I will, but I haven't even graduated from Hogwarts yet."  
"I'll wait for you Lola, you've only got another two years and in that time I can get a job and afford for the best wedding. I want you to be the happiest and most beautiful bride ever!" He did wait for me and during the Easter holidays of my last year, I went to meet him. He had already planned most of the wedding. We went to try on the dresses etc. and we even had our photos taken.   
Just when I thought I really was the happiest girl ever, something had to go wrong and that something ruined my happiness, my future and my life.  
It took a lot of persuading to get Tom to tell his father about our marriage. No matter how much he hated his dad, he should still respect him. Tom told me to wait in the lounge. Hours went by and still neither had returned, so I decided to find them. I went upstairs and stopped outside the study. And I heard it.  
"I will not allow a witch to marry into the Riddle family!" shouted his father.  
"I don't care what you will and will not allow! Lola is everything to me and I will marry her!" Tom threw open the door and stopped when he saw me there. His father saw me too.  
"YOU!" he shouted, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WITCH!" I turned to leave but Tom stopped me.  
Tom whipped out his wand and pointed it dangerously at his father, "You will not speak to Lola like that! You good for nothing MUGGLE!"   
"Tom! You can't-," I began to say.  
"I've had enough! First mother now Lola! Why do you hate witches so much? What have they done to you?! Well, let me show you what they can do! AVADA -"   
"NO!" He couldn't kill his father! "Stop Tom!" I ran in front of his wand but before he realised he finished his curse.   
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright green light filled the room and both his father and me had been hit. The last thing I saw was the shocked look on Tom's face when he realised that he'd killed me…  
"LOLA!" 


	13. We Meet Again

I woke from this vision. Everything made sense now. All the odd pieces had now been fit together like a puzzle and I could see the finished picture; the truth.  
I looked at Tom. He hadn't changed a bit, but how come?   
"I am Tom as you knew him because he put a spell on himself so that part of him could remain here and wait for Lola to come back, to wait for you."  
"But why did Tom become Voldemort? Why did he become evil?"  
"Because he believed that if he became the most powerful wizard, there would be nothing he couldn't do and that included bringing Lola back from the dead. But he went too far and soon became obsessed with the Dark Arts and evil controlled him."  
"So, it's because of me that all this chaos has come to the world."  
"That's right!" I turned around and there stood Voldemort himself. "But I must thank you, otherwise I would never have become the most feared Wizard of all time!" He laughed out loud, almost an insane laugh. I couldn't believe how a person could change so much. I look at Tom and then at Voldemort. I did this. I brought this evil to the world. It's my fault!   
"Now, you spoiled my plan of destroying Potter and his wretched friends once and for all, what should I do to make you pay?"   
"Voldemort!" It was Harry!  
"Ah, Potter. How nice of you to drop in. I was just telling Miss Venlo- or should I say Miss Shields that she will have to pay for your last escape. But what to do with her?"   
"Don't you dare touch her Voldemort! Or I'll -"  
"You seem to care for Miss Shields, Potter. But you're full of empty threats. What could you do?"  
"I'll-"  
"Enough Potter! I know what to do." He turned towards me, "I remember how you were once a good flyer Miss Shields. Care for a fly now?" He pointed his wand at me and I started to leave the ground. Harry made a charge at Voldemort but was stopped when Voldemort held out a hand in Harry's direction. "Have a good ride!" and with that he directed his wand, quickly at the window. I felt a sudden jolt and was sent crashing out of the window. I caught hold of the ledge and hung there in the roaring wind. Part of the ledge broke off under my hand and vanished into the crashing waves below.   
It took only seconds for my hand to have slipped so far as to only have my fingertips on the ledge. And then I saw it happen. I saw my fingers slip and slowly I began to fall. I shut my eyes. I could feel my heart beating fast.   
Suddenly I felt a warm clasp around my wrist. I looked up and there holding on to me was Harry.   
"Hold on, Andrea! Don't let go!" he shouted. He was almost falling out himself and the glass cut his wrist. If he held on anymore he would fall too!  
"Let go Harry! You'll fall!"  
"I don't care! I won't let go! I'll never let go!" My hand was slipping, inch-by-inch until…  
"ANDREA!" Everything around me flew past quickly. Harry's voice began to fade. I felt light, as though I weren't a solid being anymore. My head ached. My time at Hogwarts began to play back like a movie. All the times I spent with Harry and Ron and Hermione, the time I spent with Tom, all the things I learned about Lola Venlo… about myself. She was a witch… I was a WITCH! How could I have forgotten!   
"Pendeos!" I opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. My nearness to the ground was horrifying!  
"Sursumus!" I reached the window and hovered to the left of the window and from here I could see clearly what was happening inside. Voldemort was advancing on Harry who was unarmed.   
"Expelliarmus!" I took Voldemort's wand. This magic was cool stuff!   
"Andrea!" said Harry with relief.  
"Ah, you're back!" he sneered, "Even without my wand I'm unstoppable!" He began to mumble something and immediately the room began to shake and crumble. I shielded myself from the falling rock.  
"Andrea! Move!" Harry was making his way towards me. "ANDREA! WATCH OUT!" It was too late, even when Harry pushed me away, the boulder hit my ankle and I felt it break- the pain torn me apart. Above my wrenching pain and the crashing of the rocks I heard a voice, "Now for the final touch…" Voldemort pointed his wand at me. Harry sheltered me from Voldemort. "I won't let you hurt her Voldemort!"  
"Then I'll have to kill you first!"   
"Avada Kedavra!" A blinding green light filled the collapsing room. I saw Harry's silhouetted figure drop to the ground. My stomach lurched. I felt sick. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I ignored the fall of rocks, ignored my broken ankle, and forgot the fact that Voldemort will kill me next; I forced myself to get to Harry. I had to.   
Suddenly a loud scream filled the room. The light was shrinking and swallowing up Voldemort. Just before they disappeared I heard Voldemort bellow, "I'll get my revenge!"   
Finally I reached Harry, I shook him lightly, "Harry?" A tear trickled down my cheek, "Harry, please, wake up…WAKE UP!"   
"Lola," I looked up, still holding Harry in my arms. "It's time for me to go…"  
"Tom? Where are you going?"   
"To a place I should have gone to many years ago. The place where the real Lola is waiting for me. Don't worry about Potter, he's just unconscious, he isn't dead. He didn't get the full blast of the spell. Voldemort hit me instead but because I'm not alive or dead, I cannot die instantly as Harry would have. The last thing I can do is send you and Potter to safety and then it's goodbye." With that he aspirated. I hugged Harry tightly as we were transferred out and into the corridor outside of the Trophy Room.   
"Andrea! Harry!" Hermione and a whole crowd of people were running towards us. It was over at last. I leant against the wall and slept. 


	14. Going Home

The music began to play as I walked down the marble stairs where at the bottom Harry was waiting. He held out his arm and I took it. Together we entered the main hall, which was so beautiful, and grand there was no way of describing it. The music echoed all around and Harry took me to the middle where we danced.   
  
"There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of days  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can't be turned away  
  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's a love  
For this wide eyed wonderer  
That we got this far…"  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
"Why are you thanking me for?"  
"For saving me and always being there for me."  
"It's alright."   
"Do you think Ron and Hermione are a pair now?"  
"Looks like it."  
  
"There's a time for everyone   
If they only learn  
That the twist in the kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn"  
  
"Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind that Ron and Hermione are together?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"'Cause you liked her."  
"No I didn't!"  
"Ah, stop denying it!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Andrea."  
"What?"  
"Shut up."  
  
We danced the rest in silence in each other's arms. The song ended and the hall collapsed into applause. We joined Ron and Hermione who had sat down by the bar.   
"Good music, eh Harry?" Ron turned to Hermione, "Who's the muggle who sings it again?"  
"Elton John." The three of us say in unison before we all start laughing.   
"Harry!" a boy suddenly shouts. "Harry, can I take a picture?"  
"Sure Colin." The four of us get together and the camera flashes. A picture comes out of the front. Harry and Ron are at the back with Hermione and me in the front, all smiling happily and waving. This would definitely be a night I will treasure for forever.   
"Would you like to keep it?" I look up after realising that Colin was talking to me.   
"Me?"   
"Yep."  
"Thanks." And with that Colin walked away.   
*  
That night I stayed up looking at the photo. I couldn't help but laugh when Ron got his robe buckle tangled in Hermione's hair! She was so angry that she ran out of the picture with Ron following. I took one last look at the picture, placed it on my bedside table and blew out the candle for bed. 


	15. All Things Must Come To An End

I woke to the sound of my Walkman playing. A voice was calling out a message:  
"We are approaching Kings Cross Station. Thank you for choosing Hull Trains and we hope to see you soon."  
I must have dozed off. Sitting up, I pulled out my earphones. The book in my hand slipped and shut. I picked it up. For some reason, the title gave me a strange feeling, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'   
The train finally came to stop. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30. I was due to meet my friends at this station. I rushed off the train and there they were, standing by the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As I approached them, my eyes lingered on the barrier behind.   
"Andrea? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." We began to walk away, but for some reason I couldn't stop looking back. The distance grew between the barrier and me yet I couldn't think what was bothering me. I felt something drop out of my pocket. I turned back to look and there on the floor lay a photo. I picked it up and suddenly my mind began to fill with moments that seemed so real yet unreal at the same time. The photo was of four teenagers. There was a red haired boy behind a bushy haired girl. I was sat next to the girl and behind me a boy with a scar on his forehead, it was shaped like a bolt of lightning and his name was Harry Potter.  
  
THE END 


End file.
